


Mr. & Mrs. Smith - The Marvel Version

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Two assassins get new assignments - they're supposed to kill each other.  One catch - they're married to each other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: BBB Special Events, Natasha Bingo





	Mr. & Mrs. Smith - The Marvel Version

**Author's Note:**

> Mood board:
> 
> Bucky Barnes Flash Bingo - Card 7 - Square 4 - Metal Arm  
> Natasha Romanoff Bingo - I3 - Natasha/Bucky

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ikj8Gr4)

_“Marriage is a duel to the death which no man of honour should decline.”_   
_~ G.K. Chesterton_


End file.
